Chase's Little Brother
by AsherMan12
Summary: Chase wasn't planning on being a big brother, it just happened. But now, he couldn't be happier that it did happen. I'm horrible at summaries


**Hope you all enjoy my first story! I'm majorly into OC stories so this one-shot is about that! A lot of people love Chase fics apparently, so here's one but with a little twist! Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't know what to think for once. Then again what could I have thought? I was 8. This little human just came out of nowhere and I instantly became a _"Big Brother"_. That's Adam's job, not mine! But as I grew older, I kind of learned to love the little guy.

Asher was his name. He's currently 8 while I'm 16. Sure he's endured more than an 8 year old should, but we've had a psychotic lunatic on our case followed by our insane _"Father"_. He's always stuck close by me no matter what. Whether he was scared or whenever I was scared, you could bet he'd have his little arms around my waist. It was nice to have someone who looked up to me like a hero. Of course he'd be that way with Adam, but it was more frequent around me.

I remember the first time Mr Davenport and Tasha had let him go out in the snow during winter break. We all had snowball fights, made snowmen, and even buried Adam in some snow. Of course afterwards he got sick, but he still wouldn't let anything ruin any day of his. I offered to stay home and take care of him, but really, I gave him a day of fun indoors. He would just give the biggest smile during that.

Once he had called me the coolest person ever! Me being me, I don't always hear that, but when he told me that, it felt like our whole school had come to that realization. It made me smile. Of course I told him the same, which started a vicious cycle of endless compliments.

Then came bionics. He has Bree's superspeed and my super hearing and vision. Of course he'd get on my nerves every now and then by speeding circles around me and wanting to not stop. I'd tell him to quit but it'd come across as a game to him and then if he went overboard, there were usually a few spankings from Mr Davenport to him, but I always talked Mr Davenport into not giving him one. Probably wasn't the best solution, but I really didn't want to see him cry afterwards.

Which brings me to, his first REAL thunderstorm. Ever since we had moved out of the lab, he discovered something that bothered us both. Thunder. He was wanting to sleep upstairs now since he had always wanted have his own room. Of course Davenport was hesitant of the thought, but decided we all deserved one. Mine was always next to his so I was always the first to respond to nightmares and stuff. Well, one night there was a huge thunder storm surrounding the area and I had already adjusted my bionics, well Asher had not. I remember him coming into my room and poking me awake. I remember his big watery eyes from that night which instantly sent my Big Brother Instincts on red alert. He had been crying and he was still going. I remember how he gripped on to me begging me to make the thunder stop, but I told him that I couldn't. He looked at me with confusion and said...

 _"But you're my big brother. You're suppose to make all the scary things go away"_

After that I lifted him in my arms and took him down to the lab. That night it was my mission to make sure he was comfortable and happy. And that mission was a complete success!

And here we are now. I was doing my homework while he was sitting next to me. He watched me do my homework almost as if it were some new cartoon. I took notice and began to scribble a cartoony monster, just for him. His giggles filled the room as I erased and filled in the correct answer. The last answer on my homework, which meant...

"Play time?" Asher asked. I laughed and nodded while pulling his old trunk of toys. We began to play an endless game of dinosaurs and dogs and whatever else was in the bin.

It all ended when we were on the couch. He was still trying to fight the sleepy and play with his Veloci-Car toy. "Hey Ash, it's bed time buddy" I said while rubbing his back to make even more tired. He shook his head. "Nooooo" He groaned softly. I laughed a little while grabbing a blanket. "Just go to sleep here" I said. He smiled extremely big and snuggle next to me. I side hugged him.

"Goodnight" I said. He yawned and opened his eyes a crack. "Night Chasey" I know I hate that name when Adam says it, but when Asher does it, it's kind of adorable. Soft snores replaced the silence of the sleepy mansion. This was my little brother. At first he wasn't such a good surprise, but it was worth the wait for him to get off my nerves. Because now, he's kind of my best friend. And I'm his best friend.

* * *

 **Please R &R! See ya!**


End file.
